Pups Save the Mayor's Race
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase and Mayor Goodway | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 12, 2015 September 28, 2015 September 29, 2015 October 2, 2015 October 8, 2015 October 13, 2015 | overall = 84 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pup-Fu!" | next = "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot"}} "Pups Save the Mayor's Race" is the first segment of the 20th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's the annual Mayor's Race and Mayor Goodway is determined to give it her best. Mayor Humdinger is determined to give it his best too, his best cheating devious scheme yet. Mayoral contestants need to row a boat, swim and then run a foot race to the finish line! The pups are busy, they need to help Mayor Goodway train, and clean up Mayor Humdinger's disasters. First, Rocky fixes a hole that mysteriously appeared in Mayor Goodway's boat. Chase is on the case as he stops the Kitten Catastrophe Crew from pouring corn oil all over the race route while Skye helps rescue Mayor Humdinger who gets caught up in his own foul schemes. Cheaters never win! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Chickaletta *Gustavo Goodway *Dolphins *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Julia Goodway (cameo) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Kitten Catastrophe Crew While Rocky helps Ryder with his ATV, down on the beach, Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew are at it again, sabotaging their rival mayors from competing in the Annual Mayor Triathlon, with Mayor Goodway being their latest victim as Humdinger has Rocky's kitten counterpart drill a hole into Goodway's boat, leading to it slowly sinking during Goodway's training session later. Luckily, Zuma arrives to push Goodway back to shore, but as the Mayor frets not being able to win the Triathlon, Chase reminds her to call Ryder for help. The Mayor does just that, and Ryder summons the pups. Marshall gets flung out of the hammock he's in and flies and rolls into the elevator, crashing into the pups, save Skye, along the way, before they join him and head topside. Once there, Ryder explains that Mayor Goodway needs their help to train for the Triathlon, and assigns Chase to train her in the running portion while having Rocky fix her boat for the rowboat leg. The team deploys, and Marshall joins the Mayor in helping her build up her stamina for the running leg of the race. Meanwhile, after Rocky repairs the rowboat, Chase's allergies go off, indicating that the scent of kittens is nearby, arousing Ryder and Chase's suspicions that Humdinger might be cheating... The next day, the Triathlon begins, with Goodway, Humdinger, and three other mayors being the competitors. As the rowboat portion begins, Humdinger finds himself falling behind, so he uses Zuma's kitten counterpart to covertly take the lead and win the first leg. During the second leg, the swimming portion, when Humdinger again finds himself falling behind, he signals Chase's kitten counterpart to launch sardines into the water, attracting dolphins to inhibit Goodway and the other mayors, allowing him to win the second leg. Unfortunately for him, Chase's allergies alerted Ryder to spot his kitten counterpart, confirming his suspicions that Humdinger was cheating all along. Knowing that the Catastrophe Crew will plan on sabotaging the third leg, the running portion, as well, Ryder summons Skye to provide overwatch for the last leg and Chase to intercept them if he sees them attempt to do so. As the third leg gets underway, Chase soon spots the Catastrophe Crew attempting to slip up Goodway and the other mayors with oil, and apprehends them before they can. With the Catastrophe Crew under arrest by Chase's paws, Humdinger resorts to using the carrier the Catastrophe Crew ride in to take the lead via a shortcut out of sight of the other mayors. Skye spots him, but karma beat her to Humdinger when he wasn't looking where he was going before the carrier hits a log and flings him off into a nearby gorge, leaving him hanging for dear life from a protruding tree branch. Luckily for him, Skye spots him and notifies Ryder and Chase, who arrive and lift him to safety with Chase's winch. Humdinger is grateful for the rescue, but Ryder reminds him of the famous creed of "Cheaters never prosper" as since Ryder knows Humdinger cheated, he will be disqualified from the Triathlon. Humdinger grumbles in defeat as Ryder, Chase, and Skye head to the finish line to watch Mayor Goodway win the race. Mayor Goodway crosses the finish line first, winning the third leg, and since Humdinger was disqualified for cheating, she wins the first two legs by default, making her the winner of the Triathlon. Mayor Goodway is grateful to the PAW Patrol for their help, and everyone shares a good laugh to end the episode. *Use his megaphone and cones to help train Mayor Goodway for the running part of the race. Later, use his winch to rescue Mayor Humdinger from the cliff. *Use his tool arm to fix the Mayor's boat. *Race with Mayor Goodway to help her practice her running. *Find Mayor Humdinger and find out how he's cheating. *Ensure the KCC does not manipulate the running portion of the race. Later, send down his winch line to bring up Mayor Humdinger. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sports Day DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Canada.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Universal Studios) PAW Patrol Game On! DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Game On!'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une équipe de champions DVD.jpg|link=Une équipe de champions|''Une équipe de champions'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura|''Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura'' Ryhmä Hau Kadonnut mursu & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=The Missing Walrus|''Kadonnut mursu'' PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Das Spiel kann losgehen!'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Mayor's Race's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2015 Episodes